


Ghost

by MagicQuill42



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicQuill42/pseuds/MagicQuill42
Summary: In a Scooby-Dooequse format, best friends Virgil and Patton travel around with their dog Logan solving mysteries. Right up until an angry ghost starts pursuing them. But there may be more than meets the eye to all those involved here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s spoopy season my dudes. Ten days left til Halloween and it’s time to actually start writing this spooky fic. It’s based on Mystery Skulls Animated, which I highly recommend watching.

Entry 325:

We found an actual ghost today! Like, an real level five spirit!! Granted, it tried to kill us and almost caused a flood that would have killed everything in a ten mile radius but Patton says we learned a lot about level fives from it!

Evidently, ghosts at that level are mainly caused by strong feelings like anger, loss, betrayal or sadness. This particular ghost was upset because she and her dog got separated just before her death, and she thought Logan was her dog and we were trying to keep her from him. It was a simple enough misunderstanding, but we had to set up three salt rings to be able to talk it out with her. Three!! Ugh, I’ll never understand ghosts, so melodramatic.

But anyway. Ghosts!! Patton’s theory is that each emotion that causes a level five is connected to an element, which gives the ghost different powers in the afterlife. Like how this ghost had water powers but a jealous one might have, say lighting coming off of it. Isn’t that fantastic?

Patton is so smart. I can’t wait for our date on Saturday. I’m taking him dancing! He says he has two left feet but I’m determined to prove him wrong! It’ll have to wait a bit though. We have one last case to look into before heading home. Tedious, but whatever pays the gas bills, am I right?

Till next we meet, R̡҉̜̦̼͇̫̲o̡̡͎̪̹͍̙͎͖̩̥̳̕m͜͡͏̫͈̲̗̖̖̦͍͍̹͍̙a̵̷͍̜̩̖̰̭̼̻͡n͕̭͇̺͓̭͓̺͙̼̗̥͖͓̣̣̺͟͝.

~~~~****~~~***~~**~*

“Cause the world might do me in,” Virgil sang. “It’s alright cause I’m with friends!”

Patton giggled and shoved him lightly. “You dork!”

“What? It’s a good road trip song!” Virgil laughed. “Come on! Lo, back me up here.”

The dog in question raised an eyebrow at him before rolling over with a huff.

“Rude.” Virgil said. “We could just throw you into the backseat, you know. Then you’d be all by yourself and would have no one to cuddle up to.”

Logan glared at him and Patton let out a shocked gasp.

“You would never!” He scooped the increasingly annoyed Logan into his arms and nuzzled his face into his fur. “Lo’s a good doggo and we’d never ever throw him into the back by himself!”

Virgil snorted. “Yeah, yeah.”

Logan reached over and nipped at Virgil, a friendly reminder to keep his eyes on the road. Virgil rolled his eyes, but returned his attention the the street in front of them. Probably best that they didn’t crash the van.

Of course this meant that Virgil was the first to see the large, probably haunted, mansion coming they were about to pass. Virgil grimaced internally. Knowing Patton, if he saw it they would have to stop and check it out. Seeing as tonight was not a night Virgil felt like dying on he gently pressed on the gas a bit harder to pass it before Patton saw.

But instead of speeding up like it was supposed to, the van slowed down until it stuttered to a stop in front of the Very house Virgil had been trying to pass.

Patton and Logan looked at him questioningly. Virgil gave them a sheepish grin back.

“I’ll check it out.” He said, stepping outside. “It’s probably just out of gas, though. Nothing to worry about.”

After five minutes of poking around inside the hood, Patton joined him outside.

“Find anything?” He asked.

“No.” Virgil said. “Looks like it just kind of stopped.”

“Did you fill the gas tank?”

Virgil raised his head long enough to give Patton a flat look. “No Patton. After years of treating this van like my baby I forgot to fill up the gas tank on our trip home. Because I’m a complete idiot.”

Patton stuck out his tongue. “I was just gas-king, you goober.”

Virgil snorted and ducked back inside the hood. He dug around, feeling Patton’s eyes on him the whole time. Eventually, he sighed.

“Go ahead,” he said. “I know you want to ask so go ahead.”

“Can we please, please, please, please check out the really spooky looking mansion?” Patton asked eagerly. “It actually looks haunted and we’re right here, so it’s not like it’s out of our way.”

“No.” Virgil said simply.

Oh man. He could feel the Patton Pout targeted at him.

“But Virgie-“

“Don’t Virgie me, we’re on a time crunch.” Virgil said. “I told my uncle we’d be home in three days and if we spend the night investigating this mansion we’ll be a day late.”

“But Thomas won’t mind,” Patton insisted.

“No, Patton.” Virgil said.

He climbed out of the hood and glowered at Patton.

“We aren’t investigating the dark, spooky, probably-filled-with-undead mansion.”

***

“I hate this,” Virgil griped, climbing the stairs after Patton.

His best friend bounced happily ahead of him, shooting a small, almost apologetic look at him.

“It won’t be long, Virge! Just five minutes.”

“People have died in less than five minutes.” Virgil countered. “Just saying.”

Patton blew a raspberry at him. “Well no one said you had to come, silly.”

“Yeah, like I’m letting you look into this place alone.” Virgil smirked.

“I’m not alone!” Patton said cheerfully. “I’ve got…” Patton gestured at the air beside him, face blank before his eyes fell on his dog. “I’ve got Logan! I’m never alone if he’s with me!”

Virgil winced. “Right. Silly me.”

Patton beamed and opened the heavy wooden doors. The three stepped inside and Virgil had just enough time to appreciate the plush feeling carpet before the doors slammed shut, plunging them in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short one, but tbf I’m turning three three minute videos into a multichaptered fic so…

A cherry red flame flickered to life and bounced around the hall, lighting candles on its journey to the big chandelier in the center. It finally stopped there, the chandelier bouncing and swinging as the small flame lit it up from the inside.

Virgil jumped, casting a glance at Patton and Logan. Logan looked as skeptical as a dog could manage, but Patton looked excited. Which was actually about par for the course.

“It’s totally haunted!” Patton squealed. “Flames like that are at least a level two spirit!”

Virgil laughed nervously. “Great. Um. You think the door locked behind us?”

“Probably!” Patton said.

He bounced on his toes excitedly, making his skirt flutter. Logan shared a look with Virgil that almost made it seem like the dog shared his pain.

Before Virgil could comment further, five, red, small, blobby specters appeared and surrounded them. As they got closer Virgil realized they were reciting something. Low and fast, but impassioned.

“But, soft! no bed-fellow! O gods and goddesses!  
These flowers are like the pleasures of the world;   
This bloody man, the care on ’t. I hope I dream;   
For so I thought I was a cave-keeper,   
And cook to honest creatures; but ‘tis not so, 'Twas but a bolt of nothing, shot at nothing,   
Which the brain makes of fumes. Our very eyes   
Are sometimes like our judgments, blind. Good faith…”

“What are they saying?” Patton asked.

“Shakespeare, I think.” Virgil said. “Uhh, from Cymbeline or something.”

Patton opened his mouth to respond, but at that moment the blob spirits opened their mouths impossibly wide, revealing rows of sharp teeth. Their small, knobby hands elongated and sharpened onto claws.

“All curses madded Hecuba gave the Greeks,” they shouted in unison. “And mine to boot, be darted on thee! Thou,   
Conspir’d with that irregulous devil, Cloten,   
Hast here cut off my lord. To write and read  
Be henceforth treacherous! Damn’d Pisanio   
Hath with his forged letters, damn’d Pisanio,   
From this most bravest vessel of the world   
Struck the main-top! O Posthumus! alas!   
Where is thy head? where’s that? Ay me! where’s that?”

The spirits shrunk back to their original, blobby state, revealing a small gap in their formation. Virgil grabbed Patton’s wrist and started sprinting. He would have to trust that Logan wasn’t far behind. He pumped his legs, sending a mental apology as his metal fingers tightened around his best friend’s wrist.

A foot ahead of them a suit of armor started to move, shifting to hoist the ax over it’s head.

Virgil dove on instinct, dragging Patton with him, they crashed to the floor, sliding for a few more feet until they reached a carpeted hallway lined with portraits. They righted themselves into a sitting position, Logan sliding to a halt between them. The fur on his head looked a few hairs shorter, but he was none the worse for wear.

Virgil exhaled a small breath of relief.

Directly after which he noticed the portraits on the wall were glaring at them.

“Struck the main-top! O Posthumus! alas!   
Where is thy head? where’s that? Ay me! where’s that?” They chanted, making the trio jump and cling to each other.

The picture of a fine lady reached out of her frame and tugged on a nearby cord. The floor opened up underneath them and suddenly they were falling. Falling. Falling.


End file.
